My new variety of peony plant is a seedling of Charlies White (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,684) .times. Bowl of Cream (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,451) resulting from a cross made during the course of breeding efforts carried on by members of my family in our nursery at Arlington Heights, Ill., with the object of developing new peony varieties having strong, stiff, weather resistant stems and blooms of pleasing colors and color combinations.
This new plant was observed by me to have interesting and unusual blossom characteristics, quite different than those of its parents, and my propagation of this plant by root division, through successive generations at Arlington Heights, Ill., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new peony plant is now being carried on at production grounds at Champaign, Ill., and at Arlington Heights, Ill.